


Not Quite a Nightmare

by soqqytoast



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Feelings Realization, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, Love/Hate, M/M, MCYT's, Pining, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soqqytoast/pseuds/soqqytoast
Summary: When George keeps accidentally running into Dream, he begins to understand how the boy has charmed the whole school,and Dream makes sure that their run ins aren't accidents.or, where George is the only person who doesn’t idolise the school’s football captain.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fanfic :p hope you like it!!
> 
> sorry if i switch in & out of the names Clay and Dream,, i'll try and edit but just a warning lol
> 
> also!! the pov switches between both boys, but is still in 3rd person :)

George looked down at his timetable in disbelief. Printed there, right after Bio1, was Gym. The brunette shook his head adamantly, he knew he hadn’t signed up for this subject. As he looked up from his paper, he narrowly avoided veering straight into a huddle of juniors, and pulled a quick 180. As he marched towards the school’s office, he passed one of Greenhard’s most infamous students, Nick Armstrong. Nick had earned his popularity through his participation in the school’s football club, which they greatly prided themselves on. George scornfully smirked in the footballer’s direction, watching the girls crowd him around his locker; they might as well ask for his autograph.

As he had been paying rather close attention to this scene, he once again almost walked into someone. He looked up in annoyance, the sharp expression hardening when he saw the culprit, who was naturally to blame here. Clay Henderson, also known as Greenhard’s football ‘Dream boy’. He was incredibly popular around the school, probably due to his looks and talent on the field; he was likely walking over to Nick now, as they seemed to be close friends on the team. Clay managed to totally miss seeing George, probably due to the very clear height difference between the pair. Just as the taller of the two was about to head forward again, a small hand was stuck up in front of his face, waving around and he looked down in surprise. He saw an angry George looking back up at him, craning his neck at an awkward angle because of the proximity of the two. George glared at Clay, making the taller almost nervous, though he quickly shook this off and raised an eyebrow at the pretty boy in front of him. Now that Clay was looking, he really was pretty; the pink cheeks and the slim nose, the pale skin and the blue shirt that Clay could see just a little too far down. He averted his gaze quickly, and the smaller boy took this as a cue to stomp off back towards the office, leaving Clay in a state of confusion. 

This whole encounter had only lasted a couple of seconds, but George found himself thinking of the hesitation in the other's eyes. George grinned to himself as he walked through the doors to the office, wondering if this emotion had been because of George’s indifference to him. George’s smile grew wider as he imagined Dream’s reaction to finding out there was someone in this building who wasn’t willing to throw themselves upon a sword for him. George makes his way up to the desk, smile still plastered to his face, and sees the empty seat at reception, he patiently waits, leaning up against the wall beside him and pulling out his phone, scrolling along Twitter. He lets out a giggle at a tweet from his friend Alex, which turns into proper laughter as he sees the chain of replies from his best friend, Karl. As he reads through the thread, his hand flies to his hair and supports his head, elbow propped up on the reception desk beside him. 

Through his giggles, which are calming down, he doesn’t hear the door open and shut, and footsteps approaching the desk where he stands. “Ahem.. ‘scuse..” a voice says in a confused tone. George snaps his head up, blush covering his face and an awkward smile placed on his lips.. until he comes face to face with the same boy from 5 minutes ago. Clay Henderson is staring at him with a perplexed expression, which at the moment seems so comedic George lets out a little snort, but paired with the grimace he acquired as soon as he recognised the boy , he gives off a rather hostile appearance. This look sets a slight frown on the blonde’s face, which sent George straight back to smiles, pleased to produce such a reaction on Clay’s face. When Clay appeared even more concerned with George’s mood swing, George gave up and glanced back at his phone. 

Clay rang a small bell on the desk that the brunette hadn’t spotted before, who let a sigh fall from his lips, before turning back to his device. With him still leaning against the desk, he was placed just to the left of Clay’s eyesight. Clay looked at the boy with interest, wondering why he seemed to have such a bad attitude. As he was looking George over, his eyes settled on his hands, wrapped around his phone. His eyes widened as he looked at the slender fingers, wondering how different he would be thinking of the boys hands if they were attached to a female, before smiling to himself and looking down; now was not the time nor place for that. As his eyes flickered back up to the lean boy, he suddenly saw a figure in his peripheral vision, and quickly nodded at the receptionist with a smile. She took a seat and smiled back, probably with a little too much vigour for the current setting. 

Clay chose to use this to his advantage. He leaned forwards, casually placing his hands palm down on the desk, pushing some of his weight forwards; he was still smiling that lazy half smile at her. George glanced up after registering the movement in his peripheral vision, and his eyebrows quickly raised when he saw Clay’s provocative stance. The receptionist seemed to also realise this, and quickly reached a hand up to brush through her hair, letting out a rather nervy giggle.”So sorry to bother you miss, but I managed to trip over in the hallway, and hit my knee” Clay said in a solemn voice, which seemed to snap the woman out of her trance. She uttered a question and a consoling word or two before hurrying to the back room. Clay turned to see George staring at his back, and grinned at him. George returned this look with a clear dismissal, demonstrated by his turn of a neck. Clay chuckled, which made George turn back to him with a look of dismay and shock. Clay laughed harder, and chortled out “You look like a.. a toddler!” The taller boy shook with laughter, especially after George’s face seemed to go through the 5 stages of grief, before turning his attention back to his phone. Clay calmed himself, wondering what could be taking so long for the infatuated receptionist.

“Hi.. Clay, yes?” the receptionist said from behind him, as he was still turned out to the reception area where George was sitting. He flipped his body around and leaned his crossed arms across the wooden desk, leaving the poor woman rather flustered at his graceful movement. He felt eyes boring into him from behind and smiled as he hoped George felt the same way. “As I’m sure you know, this ice pack needs returning within the period, so I recommend you stick close as not to forget.. What period do you have?” she said in one breath. Clay grimaced and passed his printed timetable to her. “Oh perfect! I can pull you right out of gym.. You couldn't have done anything anyways” she smiled, probably scheming in her head. Before she got a chance to convince him to stay here, he nodded once and smiled. “I’ll stay here” “Perfect!” she exclaimed and pressed the dripping ice pack into his hands. In 4 strides, he had crossed the room to the seating area, and plopped himself down a seat away from the boy in blue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about how late this is :/ i managed to sprain my arm and hit a lil bit of writers block at the same time loll

George looked towards him, eyebrow raised, lips set in a pout. Clay took particular notice to the boys lips, before catching himself with a sigh, pulling his hands through the mop of blonde hair. George swiftly rose from his chair, and walked towards the desk with an unsturdy lurch from sitting cross legged, the pins and needles running up and down his foot. He turned quickly to check that Clay hadn’t seen his mishap, and seeing the boy idly scrolling his phone, he walked forwards again, clasping at the edge of the desk with his hands. The lady behind gave him a warm smile, not so subtly eyeing the boy behind George. George kept his face straight as he explained his messed up timetable to the receptionist. He heard the footsteps before seeing him; the receptionist’s excited glance told him exactly who was standing right next to him. 

Clay leaned towards the woman once again, making George almost groan out loud. Could this guy get any worse? Clay gave his sweetest smile and said “I’m so sorry to bother you miss, but is there any way I could get another ice pack? I managed to bruise my thigh as well.” George looked down at the bottom of Clay’s shorts, and didn’t see a scrape or a bruise on him. He turned a raised eyebrow to the boy, before realising he was practically leaning right over him, and blushing furiously with anger. The receptionist, who George finally recognised as Ms. Gracely, pushed off from her desk with a compliant smile, and stood up, walking out the front door. George watched in confusion as Clay looked at him with a grin, before answering the question on the brunette’s mind. “The extra ice packs are stored in the staff room” he said, still grinning like mad. George stared at him coldly before asking “why would you make her do that?”   
Clay pouted. “I’m hurt!” George ‘pssh’ed him, and walked back towards the seats. Clay followed close behind, and this time, fell into the chair right next to George. He put his arm over the two thin armrests, making George practically seethe with anger. Clay noticed this, and decided it’d be appropriate to ask; “So, why don’t you like me?” George stared at him, wondering where this idiot got all his confidence from. 

George settled with a “Dunno”, paired with a shrug. Clay stared at him with a quirked eyebrow, obviously not believing a word of it. “Well..” George admitted with a sigh “you’re just so.. You’re that typical popular sporty jerk” he finished with a bland smile. Clay’s eyes widened as he processed this. “That too!” George exclaimed “you think everybody’s so in love with you, that you’re all shaken up by the fact that I don’t act that way.” Clay’s jaw unhinged slightly, and he sat there with a bewildered expression, before pulling his face together and licking his lips nervously. The idiotic facial expressions were there for comedic purpose at first, but George’s words had honestly struck a cord with Clay. He looked over to see George back on his phone, seemingly finished with his small rant. “I don’t think that” he said, before clearing his voice. George looked up and eyed him, before turning his attention back to his phone again. “Talk to me” Clay had meant to ask it as a question, but the tone of this conversation seemed to have rendered him utterly mind numb. George turned to him in surprise, but placed his phone on his lap. Clay smiled, trying to ease the awkward turn he had created away. “So..” he started off, George still gazing at him imploringly “who do you sit with at lunch ‘n stuff?” George looked ready to walk out of there, but held his ground and replied, “I mostly sit with Alex and Karl” before looking at his lap and fidgeting with his hands, unconsciously biting his lip. 

Clay looked away, eyes also going to his lap; “cool, cool..” he muttered. George let out a high pitched giggle of nerves, wondering why Clay was talking to him in the first place, then wrinkled his nose in disgust; he didn’t even care about the guy. Clay found himself thinking about the same thing through the silence that ensued.. why was he so interested in this kid? He made a list in his head; maybe it was the sweet voice, or the attitude that was so silly and childlike, maybe the soft build of the boy, lean and graceful. The blonde shook his head with each thought that entered. He didn’t like him like that. ...he couldn’t, right? 

Just then, the door swung open again and the receptionist walked through, smiling at the boys as she passed to the desk. Clay walked up and took the offered ice pack, smiling warmly and sitting back down, closer to the door now. George felt a sharp pang; why had he moved? He shook it off and grabbed his water bottle, drinking from it. The boys sat in silence, except for Ms. Gracely’s loud keyboard clicking. After what felt like an eternity, the bell rang, emitting an echo through the corridors and making George jump, as the sound was played from a speaker right outside the reception door. He got up, smiling a thank you at Ms. Gracely, and walked towards the cafeteria. He could feel Clay’s presence right behind him, but ignored it as he walked past the music room. He heard a yell from the doorway of this room, and looked over to see Alex running right at him. He braced his hands in front of his body, just as the beanie adorned boy barrelled into him. He watched Clay walk around the pair as he started to register Alex’s actions, watching the boy lift an eyebrow in Clay’s direction and pretend to fan himself with his book. “Never knew you swung that way” George whispered, following Alex’s gaze. “Whatever” he got back, accompanied with a giggle. Alex fell into step beside George, as they walked to the cafeteria. “Do you know what Karl had?” George asked; “Why are you asking me? I hardly know my own timetable.” Alex replied. George pulled his phone out and shot a quick message off to Karl, watching the three dots wriggling as he waited for the reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading chap 2!! hoping to get next one out a bit faster <33
> 
> as always, any critique/notes in the comments pls :)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this!! i'd really appreciate any critiques or notes on this story :)
> 
> please be aware my uploading sched (if i continue this) will be very chaotic.., but i hope you can tune in for the next chapter!!


End file.
